


Taking Charge

by Momus



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Anal Sex, Breathplay, Dirty Talk, Light Bondage, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 00:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3708735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momus/pseuds/Momus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As much as Noiz loves to see Aoba succumb to his touch, sometimes he wants to see just how dominating Aoba can be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking Charge

When Aoba was first approached by Noiz about wanting to be dominated by him, the idea seemed so absurd and outrageous, he immediately rejected it and told him to drop it.

Yet, that night he was sitting on the bed in his tight, blue briefs with Noiz standing in front, wearing nothing but a leather collar with a leash attached, which he promptly handed to Aoba.  Aoba was unsure of himself at first and Noiz needed to direct him to help start him off.  He ended up on the ground, crawling on all fours and nuzzling the inside of Aoba’s thigh before eventually kissing and leaving hickeys on his pale flesh.

Noiz knew Aoba was going to be apprehensive, but he hardly expected Aoba to fill his new role so soon.  Anytime Noiz bit too hard or went too fast, Aoba tugged on the leash to correct his actions and each pull of the leather strap became harsher as his confidence grew.

 _“Noiz, ngh, do you know what you forgot to do this morning?”_ Aoba cooed as he stroked Noiz’s head that was currently bobbing up and down in his lap.

Popping off his flush cock, Noiz spoke through pursed lips while kissing up and down the hot flesh,

_“No”_

_“You forgot to take out the trash.  You left it by the door,”_

Noiz stopped to look up at Aoba, giving him a quizzical look.

_“When I woke up, the whole living room smelled of garbage.  So now, I have to punish you.”_

Aoba wrapped the leash around his fist until it was taught before pulling Noiz’s face away from his crotch and using his other hand to tilt his chin upwards until their eyes met.

_“The trash?”_

_“Yes, Noiz, the trash,”_ Aoba’s eyes widened slightly and his lips tightened, urging Noiz to play along.  Noiz managed to catch on and huffed out a small laugh.

 _“Oh, you’re right.  How absent-minded of me; I’m sorry for my forgetfulness,”_ Noiz did his best to try and sound serious, but he couldn’t wipe the sincere smile that played across his face from Aoba’s attempt.

In one, swift movement, Aoba sat up from the bed and shoved Noiz towards it until he was properly bent over.  Once he was kneeling behind him, Aoba firmly massaged his ass while squishing the flesh beneath his fingers and rubbing his erection along the cleft.  Noiz began to roll his hips to help with the stimulation as well as to rub his own neglected cock against the bed when suddenly a sharp pain on his left ass-cheek caught his attention and made him moan into the sheets; Aoba had actually spanked him.

_“Aoba…ngh!”_

Another hard smack followed by a lingering sting.  For someone so scrawny, he could really hit hard.  Noiz’s dick twitched each time Aoba’s hand came down on his ass and the pain grew, so did the heat building inside him.

_“This isn’t enough, is it?  You need something…harder,”_

Noiz was about to burst out laughing, but it was quickly cut off and replaced by a loud groan, practically a scream, as Aoba entered Noiz from behind with no preparation.

_“Aoba!  Fu-aahh!!”_

His knuckles turned white as he fisted the sheets and his voice caught in his throat from the strenuous torture his body endured.  Even for a masochist like him, that was almost too much.  Aoba allowed him just enough time to stretch around him, but within minutes he started to thrust his hips back and forth and it wasn’t long until the stinging burn receded and was replaced by a numb pleasure that steadily grew each time Aoba pumped into him.

_“F-faster…more!”_

Deliberately, Aoba did the complete opposite and slowed his movements until he was just barely grinding against Noiz.

_“Eh??  I said fa-ah!”_

Before Noiz could finish, Aoba tugged quickly on the leash to silence him.

_“You already forgot who’s in charge?  Seems like you haven’t learned anything…”_

Aoba briskly pulled out of Noiz so he could retrieve an item from the bedside table and when he returned, he promptly re-entered him, causing Noiz to shake all over and release a low groan.  Seconds later, Noiz felt Aoba’s hands at his crotch, followed by something tight being slipped over his cock and down to the base.  When he looked, he saw a bright red, silicone cock ring squeezing around his erection.

Once Aoba was satisfied with the placement of the toy, he resumed at a much faster and harder pace, ramming Noiz into the bed repeatedly.

_“Hah, hah, ngh, A-Aoba!  It’s s-so good!  Fuck, yeah, ngh!”_

_“Unh, N-Noiz, haah…”_

Stopping just once to raise Noiz’s hips, Aoba began again and this time his cock grazed Noiz’s most sensitive spot just right, and Noiz could barely keep his mind together as he felt his orgasm rise until he was just tipping on the edge, but unable to push completely over.

_“Aoba…t-take it off…”_

The older adult only tightened the leash even further, causing the black leather collar to push down on Noiz’s Adam’s apple and making talking, or even breathing, difficult.

_“I want to, ngh, hear you b-beg…”_

_“Ah…please…Aoba, please let me cum—agh!”_

With his other hand, Aoba hardly pulled on Noiz’s blonde locks, yanking his head back and making Noiz’s cock swell even more as it leaked.

_“You need to do better,”_

He slowed down his thrusting, but increased in intensity to make up for the lack of speed.  His hips smacked loudly against Noiz’s ass, and Noiz could feel the skin begin to numb from all the rough treatment.

This is exactly what Noiz wanted – he wanted Aoba, his lover, to dominate and control him, to give in completely to his every wish and desire, and to let him use him any way he saw fit.  He expected it would take a couple times for Aoba to open up and show this side of him, but he never anticipated his brutality.  No matter though, he loved everything he was given; every smack, every thrust, every drag of Aoba’s nails on his sensitive skin, all of it drew Noiz crazy and he absolutely loved it.

_“Haah, l-let me cum, please!  Aoba, Aoba, I-I wanna cum!”_

_“Tell me how, ngh, much you want it,”_

_“S-so much!  I-I want to fucking wreck the sheets and ruin the floor!  I want to cum until I have n-nothing left!”_

Aoba hummed, something he had picked up from Noiz, but made no move to remove the restricting cock ring.

_“Please!  It h-hurts!  Please let me cum!”_

Noiz’s desperation for release completely muddled his mind.  He didn’t notice the drool that seeped from his mouth and over his chin, or the fact that he was mindlessly humping the bed in time with Aoba’s thrusts as a last ditch effort to make himself orgasm, but the cruel toy wouldn’t allow it and the suffocating feeling of denial only made things worse. 

He was so caught up in his own world, he hadn’t noticed Aoba’s now-frantic thrusting and his short moans that fell from his mouth.  He was nearing his end, and right before his balls tightened and lifted, he removed the silicone ring and the result was instantaneous.  Together, they both cried out and emptied themselves, making a mess on the bedding and floor while Aoba filled Noiz to no end. 

Aoba released the leash and instantly removed the collar from Noiz.  He gasped when he saw the red marks that were left on Noiz’s neck and proceeded to gently kiss the irritated skin as if to erase them.

_“I’m so sorry, Noiz—“_

_“No, it’s fine.  Really.  Actually, it was fucking great.”_

Pushing Aoba back just enough for his dick to pull out from him, he repositioned so his back was against the bed and quickly pulled Aoba back into a warm embrace before kissing him deeply.

_“We definitely have to do that again.”_

_“Heh, yeah, I guess I liked it.”_

_“You guess?”_

_“Okay okay, I liked it a lot…even if it was weird.”_

_“Hmm but you like weird.”_

_“I kind of have to, especially when it comes to dating you.”_

Noiz clicked his tongue and Aoba giggled.  After a final kiss, the two moved on to the bathroom to clean up for the night.


End file.
